Innocent Starters
by 30secondstoidealize
Summary: You wouldn't know. Yes, you wouldn't. Would I know, about you and everyone else? Tangled and chained to the next, these are the thoughts of you, me and ourselves. Collection of simple slice-of-life stories revolve around the lives of the magical girls with range timelines and incidents. Revised synopsis.
1. Act 1

**__Disclaimer: All MGLN materials belong to Seven Arts and Tsuzuki Masaki. I hold no accounts and absolutely no relations...**

**This was written in 2-person POV, but I'm sure you can deduce whose line of thoughts just fine. **

* * *

_**Act 1: Initio**_

If I told you I love you, would you look back?

Those eyes of burning passion, would they look at me, confused and wavering?

Oh, it was just a joke, I'd say. Then you would laugh shyly and turn your gaze forward again.

I love how you take on your embarrassment, smiling despite the visible roses in your cheeks, I just do.

The way you lean your head back whenever we walk side by side at dusk, allowing me to catch your tender profile melted into nature beauty,

Fallen in love with you was inevitable; my heart understood as it beats through the times we spent together,

But I wonder if you would feel the same about me?

* * *

If I told you I love you, would you look back?

Those eyes the color of azure sky, would they look at me, musing and deep in clouds thinking?

Oh I meant… Before I had the courage to repeat my words "Nyahaha~ I love you too, Fate-chan," you would laugh shyly and turn your gaze forward again.

I love how your laugh resounds in all seriousness of the world like a playful cat; I just can't help it.

The way you slow down your pace to match mine whenever we walk side by side at dusk, wrapping my hand in your natural warmth,

Fallen in love with you was my fate; my heart understood that very realization concealed in the shadow of time,

But I wonder if you would feel the same about me?

* * *

_These thoughts so freely linked to us, would they come true one day?_

_[I still believe…]_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! First chap is really short, but let me hear what you feel about it in the comment box down below, ok? Pretty please?**


	2. Act 2

Disclaimer: All MGLN materials belong to Seven Arts and Tsuzuki Masaki. I hold no accounts and, ugh, no relations...

Mainly Fate's POV, with a little twist.

* * *

_**Act 2: Entre nous**_

**[What is the sweetest thing in life?]**

As a child, I was taught that if it about taste, it'd be sweets, and if it about feelings, then it'd be love, the kinds you have with your family, friends, loved ones, etc…

I wasn't too fond of sweets back then.

Stuffs like "you'll get addicted to the sugary level with your first taste" or more believable "you'll get toothache" excuses had got the better of me in those days.

But that's alright. I was still able to know the sweetness of affections from my tutor, my familiar, they were very kind to the me who

Didn't know anything about lies and deception yet.

* * *

"Nee, just a bite, Fate-chan."

"Sorry Nanoha, I don't really…"

"Now now, Fate-chan, every girl likes sweets, how come you're not? Or are you telling me you're not a girl after all?"

"Hayate, you're not helping me here."

Before my eyes laid a portion of cake dangling in a shining plate, which was forcefully put in my hands by Hayate.

"Fate-chan doesn't want to eat the cake I made?"

Then Nanoha came in close from the side, her eyes pooling a translucent liquid.

"No! That's not what I-"

"That's what you sounded like alright," a cheeky smirk butted in my words

"Really not helping here, Hayate!"

"Ahaha… just open your mouth and stuff it in already. You might go to heaven after one bite, but I can guarantee that you won't die at all! Or would you prefer eating_ something_ that's not soft at all?"

"Uuu, Fate-chan doesn't like cakes, I should never make sweets again…"

_Please don't make that face,_

_Please don't look so down,_

_Was it my fault, again?_

_If all it takes to make you happy-_

"…It's delicious."

"Ah! Look, look, Nanoha-chan, your heavenly cake is being devoured by that hungry blond of a beast over there!"

Gosh, she finally pitched in, that annoying raccoon.

"…! So how is it Fate-chan? Good? Bad? Too bland? Too sweet?" the auburn-haired girl practically bounced up and down, all the while has her eyes on me, sparkling curiosity.

You're just like a child. So cute.

What was wrong with me and cakes anyway?

The one that was acting childish was me all along.

* * *

"Was it not to your taste after all, Fate-chan?"

After we were done with the cakes sample from Midori-ya, Nanoha and I walk to the bus stop together, while Hayate had already been picked up by her guardians.

"It's just right. Don't worry, I like it, really."

"Mou~ something tells me you held back though."

"You're thinking too hard, Nanoha. But how kind of you to invite me to the taste-test. Thank you."

"Nyahaha, you're very welcome. But I would have been more glad if you had taken back home the rest of the chiffon cake, Fate-chan."  
"Hmm, my mother won't be back for another week and since Arf likes meat better, I don't think the cake would last if I brought it back."

"…As I thought, Fate-chan dislikes my cake."

"No! I-I don't dislike particular sweets like cakes or anything, Nanoha! Trust me." I frantically waved my hands. Gosh, there's no way I could lie in front of the person most important to me.

"Then, tell me why you don't eat sweets much?" Nanoha looked in my face; she was serious, for some reasons. Even though the sky already turned dark, I could see the blue jasper light shone in her pupils clearly.

"I… don't want to get used to the sweetness…" my words trailed off as my eyes wandered at anywhere but Nanoha.

**[Are you afraid to get close to someone?]**

_It's enough; the warmth you gave me is all I could ever ask for. To receive more than that, to have more than one sweet taste of kindness from you-_

_My heart is afraid_

_What had once been stabbed by false affection_

_Can only live on with unfading remnants of the original dream_

"Fate-chan, I knew it."

Snapping out of my trance, I immediately saw Nanoha looking downcast, her bangs covered her expressions, away from me.

Oh no… I couldn't explain truthfully to her.

* * *

_**Nanoha POV**_

When Fate-chan told me her reason, I could see her sorrowful look that I've encountered many times before.

Gaze that tells me you still aren't okay,

A lament crimson moon that always hang at the edge of my vision

Words that have managed to reach you,

And words that I still couldn't convey-

**[Are you afraid to get close to the truth?]**

If I was, then we wouldn't be here today, and the present of us being friends wouldn't be reality but a dream, would we?

A dream I so strongly pursued, in dream of dreams when you coldly passed by me to get to the Jewel Seeds

A dream I was scared to relive, in past of pasts when you hugged your knees in the lonely, deserted corridors of memories

_Please don't make that face,_

_Please don't look like you've nothing left,_

**[**_Don't fear_

_I'm always beside you_**]**

"Fate-chan, I knew it." I could see her body tensed up under the dim light of the bus stop. Really, it's not like she has done something to receive anyone's scolding. And I would never forgive those who did, anyway.

"You haven't got used to this world's culinary, have you? Because the texture of sweetness we bakers use," I paused, looking at the stunned blond "is the sweetness which comes straight from our hearts." and phrased my last word with pride.

To the two of us who were only kids at the time, the thing I can do for you-

* * *

"Eh?"

I couldn't fully catch what Nanoha just said. She, with one hand clenched on her chest, lifted her head and grasped my hand in her other palm.

"The sweetness you taste, while it may be crafted with various ingredients for just a short time eating; however, that sweetness is by no means fake for the one who wants to give, to want to share the share the same feelings as… you." As Nanoha said all that, her rosy cheeks made me conscious of a strange feeling stirring at the part where my heart was.

"That's why, Fate-chan!" Our hands contact broke as Nanoha leapt back a fair distance.

"Y-Yes!?" Surprised by her raised voice, my nerves tensed up again. I could see the light of the last bus coming in my peripheral vision though.

"It's fine not eating sweets often, but, um, once in awhile, let yourself indulge in its sweet taste," Nanoha fished something out of her pocket. "So here, candy should be fine right, Fate-chan?" She presented the pink-wrapped, round shape candy to me.

"Uh, for me?" I pointed at myself.

"Who else but you are here, silly! Oh, but keep this a secret, since my mom doesn't like me eating sweet stuffs before supper, earlier was just an exception, nyahaha~~"

A smile casually tugged at my lips, "Thank you, Nanoha."

*skiiiidd*

The bus came and stopped in front of our eyes. Its doors opened with a creak to reveal a senile man who looked at us, "You kids in or not?"

I quickly said goodbye to Nanoha, who laughed in return, "See you next week, Fate-chan!"

I boarded in the passenger seat, my hand grasping tightly at the candy while my gaze just fixated on Nanoha, until she was out of the bus's sight.

_You give me too much_

_But it makes me happy, always_

The street-lamps illuminating the usual roads with a halo softer than anything I've felt.

_Passing by they shone into my eyes,_

_A light that was very much like you. _

"…It's sweet..."

* * *

That night, the candy you gave me was the sweetest confection I've ever tasted.

But I never need to affirm it, I never did. Because I'd known, that from the days we first met, you'll be the one to give me many more sweet things in life. So much more…

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? The idea came to me fast while I was having a sugar crush,  
**

**The [...] parts are like innerlogue of character's monologue. Yea..., that makes no sense.**

**If you notice, the key point here is the earlier part when Fate said: "It's delicious." (ie. in Japanese: oishii) and the last part: "It's sweet" (ie: amai). Since the focus of this chap is "sweet= sweetness= sweet affection?", so "amai" fits better, doesn't it?**

**Hope you guys like it! Drop a word or two, would ya?**


	3. Record 0

**Disclaimer: All MGLN's materials belong to Seven Arts and Tsuzuki Masaki.**

Treat this super short chap as some kinds of interlude, would you?

Only Nanoha's POV this time, the _Italic lines _at the end are both Fate and Nanoha's same thoughts...

* * *

_**Record 0: The sun's shadow, the moon's light**_

Cold eyes bored into her from head to toe

Words were meaningless to apprehend, they merely gazing at something beyond the girl's existence

Condescending it were not, but acknowledging it didn't come close

"Why?! Why won't you talk to me?"

She had repeated too many questions of the same kind, without getting back a single answer, ever since the day she clashed with that girl, ever since the day her innocence met those colors of intense sadness.

Cold eyes sternly looked at her, from atop the crumbling skyscraper

What emotions those blazed irises wanted to convey?

Behind that look of coldness, what kind of soul hid?

"I just want to be your friend…!" again her word rang through the shrill cries of winds, with a determination she didn't know she had in her before

Countless times she would meet that inexplicable gaze, and just as countless times those pair of eyes got out of her vision,

"I won't give up. Not until I've reached you『...』" those words would be whispered, against the starless night skies, to the new moon waiting to be reborn

Today again, and tomorrow, and the days after that as well…

"Because I'm sure, the real person within that shell of coldness,

Is a very kind friend, a friend I have to reach out to,

No matter the costs, no matter the outcome!"

* * *

Today again, and tomorrow, and the days after that as well

_I will cross path with you, under the lights and shadows of this world…_

* * *

**A/N: Somehow, I figure that people would hit the small follow button more than the extreme big box for reviews, that hurts...**

**Not much to say aside the change of atmosphere, but the order is still according to my plan.**

**Well then, until next time! **


End file.
